Saliendo con las Chicas Marvel
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Colección de One Shot en los que Spider-Man sale con una mujer diferente del Universo Marvel en cada capítulo. #02: Betty Brant. ONGOING.
1. Gwen Stacy

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, tras un larguísimo tiempo en el que estuve fuera y no pude sentarme a escribir alguno de mis otros fanfic activos que tengo les traigo en esta ocasión una nueva historia.**

 ***A diferencia de todas mis historias anteriores, en esta ocasión es un conjunto de One Shot protagonizados por Spider-Man donde en cada capítulo se lo encuentra con una chica del Universo Marvel.**

 ***Sé que hay otros autores que ya han publicado historias similares y por ello decidí aportar mi granito de arena en fanfiction.**

 ***Antes de publicar este capítulo estuve pensando si además de chicas Marvel, ponía de otros fandom también pero a último momento decidí que sería demasiado exhaustivo para mí y por eso decidí concentrarme solamente dentro del universo Marvel.**

 ***Desde ya, muchísimas gracias de antemano por perder algunos minutos y leer el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

" _Saliendo con las Chicas Marvel_ **"**

#01: Gwen Stacy.

* * *

 **P** or suerte para Peter hoy no tuvo que concentrarse en ningún supervillano y pudo tener la cita que siempre había soñado con su novia.

Desde que era Spider-Man, por una u otra razón terminaba echando a perder su suerte con las mujeres, desde su relación con Betty Brant en la secundaria hasta el baile de graduación que debía de asistir con Liz Allan.

Por ello es que tomaba la suerte Parker como una maldición y esta parecía extenderse hacia su actual novia de la universidad Gwen Stacy.

Gwen era una muchacha de su edad con una figura esbelta, rubia de cabello largo y con hermosos ojos celestes. Sin embargo, lo que más le agradaba de ella era su personalidad, como se reia de sus chistes malo y como era de paciente ante sus misteriosas desapariciones debido a las actividades de Spider-Man. El hecho que fuera una chica muy inteligente y avispada también era algo que la hacía muy atractiva para él y por eso decidió finalmente invitarla a salir; aunque algunos podrían decir que era demasiado obvio sus celos hacía él cuando tuvo su cita arreglada con Mary Jane Watson.

" _Peter, ¿sucede algo?"._ Gwen había levantado la cabeza de su hombro mientras caminaban por el parque en esa tarde soleada. Se le notaba preocupada.

" _No es nada Gwen, probablemente sea el examen del lunes que me un poco de nervios pero estoy seguro con todo lo que estudié"._ Peter trató de parecer lo más seguro posible para no despertar sospechas y de pasó volver a rezar que nada lo interrumpa.

" _¿No será estudiamos? Después de todo, yo también estuve allí y se perfectamente que sabés un montón para el examen de profesor Warren"._ Gwen le contestó socarronamente y Peter decidió darle un corto beso en la frente en agradecimiento.

Luego de ello y deteniendo su marcha para enfrentarla a Gwen, decidió que era momento de besarla y así lo hizo.

Gwen se quedó sorprendida cuando su novio la atrajo hacia él con fuerza y le estampó el beso más apasionado que jamás le había dado y superando incluso el primero que habían compartido y ese para ella era súper importante.

Ambos perdieron la noción de cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose pero parecía una eternidad y cualquiera de los pocos espectadores pudo observan cuanto se querían.

 _Bip._

El fatídico sonido vibrador del teléfono celular indicaba que el momento mágico había terminado y Peter revisó el aparato para averiguar que era su tía May quien lo necesitaba en la casa.

" _Lo siento Gwen pero tía May necesita mi ayuda"._

" _No te preocupes Peter, la familia siempre es importante"._

Tras el pequeño diálogo, Peter acompañó a Gwen fuera del parque hasta la parada más próxima del taxi donde su novia tomó uno que se encontraba detenido y sin pasajero.

Peter vio como Gwen le besó en la mejilla como despedida y entró al auto para irse a su casa mientras que Peter, en tanto decidió esperar unos momentos.

Asegurándose que Gwen ya se había ido aprovechó para ir al edificio más cercano y ante la distracción de todos se buscó un buen lugar para cambiarse y ponerse rápidamente su disfraz de Spider-Man.

Gracias a sus habilidades, llegaría con la tía May en menos de quince minutos y estaría a tiempo para prepararle la cena que ella tendría con los editores de su libro de cocina.

En el camino no dejó de pensar en Gwen Stacy.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Una cosa que me olvidé de mencionar en la nota de principio de capítulo es la alta probabilidad de que no haya escenas de sexo en estos capítulos. Las relaciones de Peter con las diferentes mujeres serán puramente románticas.**

 ***El próximo capítulo, a modo de adelanto, la chica con la que Peter estará será Betty Brant.**

 ***La cantidad de capítulos que conformarán este conjunto de One Shot no está definido pero trataré de llegar a los cien.**

 ***Entonces, con esto me despido. Los espero en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	2. Betty Brant

**.**

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta serie de One Shot protagonizado por Spider-Man y las diferentes mujeres del Universo Marvel.**

 ***Antes de empezar con el capítulo, me quisiera disculpar con la tardanza pero mi tiempo para sentarme a escribir y publicar se ha reducido drásticamente desde el año pasado y salvo ésta presente historia, todas las demás quedarán suspendidas (no abandonadas) hasta nuevo aviso. Es muy probable que esta situación en la que me encuentro dure todo este año. Recién para las navidades podré concluir y ver como sigo con las demás historias.**

 ***Desde ya que les agradezco su paciencia y las ganas de leerme.**

* * *

" _Saliendo con las Chicas Marvel"_

 _#02: Betty Brant._

* * *

 **P** eter y su novia Betty salieron juntos del cementerio en silencio. Era casi un ritual para ellos tanto de respeto como para aliviar el dolor por la pérdida de sus seres querido.

En el caso de Peter, fue su tío Ben a manos de un ladrón por no saber actuar con responsabilidad cuando debía y en el caso de Betty, de su hermano mayor Ben a manos de un mafioso al que le debía dinero de apuestas.

" _¿Quieres comer algo"._ Peter finalmente le preguntó a Betty que seguía algo absorta en sus pensamientos pero reaccionó a la pregunta de su novio afirmando con la cabeza. Acto seguido se tomaron de las manos y tomaron rumbo a la confitería más cercana para así comer algo y tal vez beber un café.

* * *

Ya instalados en el café y con su amiga Sha Shang habiéndole servido unos sándwiches y café, Betty pensó que era hora de hablarle a Peter acerca de lo que había estado pensando desde hacía unos días.

" _Peter, tengo algo que decirte"._

" _¿Qué cosa, Betty?"._

Betty estaba nerviosa. Se le notaba.

" _Quiero que dejes de ser Spider-Man"._

Peter estaba sorprendido. Sabía que tras decirle su secreto, Betty iba a pedirle algo pero no se imaginaba esas palabras.

" _Yo se que te esfuerzas mucho y ayudas a un montón de gente pero tras verte en esa pelea contra los Seis Siniestros cuando el Doctor Octopus me secuestró para atraerte me hizo sentir muy asustada. Tengo miedo de perderte, que te maten y nadie pueda hacer nada. Ellos solo necesitan un golpe de suerte"._

Peter la escuchaba atentamente y sabía que algún día, tarde o temprano se le iba a presentar esa disyuntiva. De hecho, esa fue la razón por la cual no funcionó su relación con Liz en la secundaria y con Mary Jane luego en la universidad.

Sin embargo, al estar con Betty se sentía diferente.

Y él la quería.

La amaba mucho y si eso significaba dejar el traje, al menos por el momento, era un sacrificio que podía realizar.

" _Lo haré. Dejaré de hacerlo"._

Las palabras de Peter sorprendieron a Betty que entre sollozos esperaba una respuesta negativa pero eso la alegró y mucho.

Entonces se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron. Sus rostros lo hicieron lentamente hasta que se besaron profundamente y por un período corto pero eterno para ambos.

" _Mañana le digo a Kaine que tome Ben Reilly que tome mi lugar y deje de ser la Araña Escarlata, que ese traje es horrible"._

Betty rió ante la broma de Peter.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Trataré de publicar el próximo capítulo la semana que viene, probablemente el día lunes 29/04.**

 ***La chica del siguiente capítulo será Mary Jane Watson o Liz Allan. Aún no lo he decidido.**

 ***Es más que probable que estos capítulos en algún momento tengan una continuación. De ser así no serán más de tres partes.**

 ***Con esto me despido.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
